


Knitted Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the ladiesbingo prompt "Knitting and Sewing"





	Knitted Memories

When Dawn got home from school she found Tara sitting on the couch working on the shawl she'd been knitting. She sat down and leaned her head on Tara's shoulder. "How did you learn to knit?"

"My mom taught me how to knit and sew. That's one reason I do it, to feel that connection to her."

Dawn sighed. "At least your memories of her are real. My memories of Mom are all fake."

"My psych textbook says that when we remember something, we aren't actually remembering the thing itself, we're recalling the last time we remembered it. So in a way, your memories are as real as anyone's." 

"Could you teach me? To knit?"

"I'd love to. And I have the perfect project in mind! We can knit everyone Hogwarts scarves for Christmas."

"Ooh great idea! What house would everyone be in? Buffy is definitely a Gryffindor." 

Tara nodded. "I'm a Hufflepuff. Anya is a Slytherin. And Willow is a Ravenclaw."

"I don't know, I think Willow might belong in Slytherin. But what about me?"

"Gryffindor."

"Really? But I'm just so...ordinary."

"It takes a lot of courage to be an ordinary person in a world full of monsters."


End file.
